La vida es como un pañuelo
by xoxito
Summary: Elena producto de una aventura de una noche queda embarazada teniendo una niña, pero para poder protegerla y darle una mejor vida a su hija se casa con su mejor amigo Matt Donovan. Ella jamás pensó que un día producto de un ajuste de cuenta iba a estar a la merced de los colegas de su marido… AU. Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por dejarme tan lindos mensajes en Acuerdo de familia y por siempre apoyarme con mis historias. ahora les dejo una nueva historia que se me vino a la cabeza una noche y que me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con ustedes **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen LJ Smith y a CW **

**La vida es como un pañuelo**

**Recuerdos que atormentan. **

Elena veía a su hija que descansaba en la cuna plácidamente mientras ella se envolvía de recuerdos. Todo comenzó hace 3 años atrás en donde ella junto a sus amigas se había ido a una fiesta de disfraces de la casa de los Lockwood como inauguración de la fiesta de la familia de los fundadores.

_Elena te ves espectacular con ese vestido y antifaz. De seguro dejaras a todos los hombres babeando por ti- decía una Caroline emocionada por toda la decoración de la fiesta-_

_Creo que estas exagerando Care, si solo me he puesto lo primero que he encontrado. Además de ustedes fue la idea de que viniera por mí me hubiera quedado en la casa._

_No te sigas encerrando Lena eso no te hace bien, tienes que divertirte como todos los jóvenes de tu edad, conocer chicos, enamorarte y no seguir culpándote por el accidente de a tu padres. Eso no lo querrían ellos. Además que esta fiesta es en memoria de todas las familias fundadoras y la tuya es una de ellas._

_Tienes razón Bonnie, debo hacer el honor de asistir en representación de mis padres._

_Entonces a cambiar la cara que es hora que todo el mundo vea a esta hermosa mujer florecer y creo que ya has dejado a uno prendido –moviéndole las cejas-_

_¿Por qué lo dices Care? –No entendiendo a que se refería-_

_Porque el chico de la barra no te saca la vista de enzima desde que llegamos. Yo que tú me acerco como que no quiere la cosa – empujándola junto con Bonnie a la Barra-_

_Ustedes están locas, como voy a ir y presentarme al frente de el- puedes solo hacer que vas a buscar algunos refrescos para nosotras- le susurra Bonnie antes de dejarla sola muy cerca del chico misterioso._

_Elena al encontrarse sola tan cerca del chico ya no podía salir corriendo como quería y solo tenía que improvisar para poder salir del paso._

_Hola me gustaría 3 tequilas margaritas por favor – diciéndoselo al bartman que estaba en la barra-_

_Claro señorita se los preparo en seguida-_

_Pero que hermosas mujeres tiene Mystic Fall- siendo interrumpida por la voz más sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida- perdón por mi atrevimiento pero no he podido dejar de mirarte desde que llegaste y no podía dejar pasar el venir a hablarte._

_Tranquilo no es ningún problema, por lo visto ¡tu no eres de aquí! –mirándolo-_

_Así es, llegue hoy en representación de mi familia por la fiesta de los fundadores._

_Tu familia también es una de ellas- sorprendida-_

_Así es, aunque ya no vivimos en la ciudad, solo está a cargo de la casa un tío lejano._

_Vaya, se muy bien que no puedes decirme tu nombre en esta fiesta porque echaríamos a perder todo el misterio de esta fiesta. Pero que te parece si nos decimos los apellidos para saber a que familia pertenecemos _

_Me parece un trato justo, yo represento a la Familia Salvatore y ¿tu?_

_Pertenezco a la familia Gilbert_

_Señorita aquí están sus tragos- entregándolos-_

_Muchas gracias –recibiéndolos-_

_Vaya y dime una cosa miss Gilbert o también podría decirte gatita sexy. – Devorándola con la mirada- Todas las mujeres de tu familia son igual de sexy._

_La verdad es que no lo sé, soy la única mujer que queda de la familia Gilbert ya que mis padres fallecieron hace un año en un accidente automovilístico y no tengo hermana._

_Oh, vaya, perdón por mi comentario jamás quise hacerte sentir mal_

_Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, es algo que tengo que superar. No puedo sentirme cada vez que alguien me pregunta de ellos –tomando un sorbo de su trago-_

_En eso tienes razón. Bueno y ¿qué te parece si para pasar las penas me acompañas a la pista de baile?_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo tengo que llevar los tragos a mis amigas –nerviosa tomando los tragos para alejarse-_

_Y si te acompaño a dejarlos y luego vamos a bailar –tomándola del brazo para que no se escape-_

_Vamos entonces._

_Elena y míster Salvatore se acercaron a donde estaban las amigas para poder entregarle a cada una los tragos y presentarle al chico. Bonnie y Care quedaron maravilladas por lo apuesto y sexy que era, pero más aún estaban felices porque a su amiga la habían vuelto a sonreír._

_Buenos chicas si me disculpan me robare a esta hermosa mujer a la pista de baile tomando a Elena de la mano –_

_Si claro vayan tranquilos, y Elena no te preocupes por nosotras sabemos cómo llegar –sonriéndole-_

_A que se referían tus amigas –llegando a la pista de baile-_

_A que podía desaparecerme toda la noche si quería, en el fondo nos estaban molestando. Pero no te sientas obligado. Ellas son así a veces –quitándole importancia-._

_No estaría obligado, todo lo contrario para mí sería un honor pasar la noche contigo a mi lado.-besando su mano-_

Y solo eso basto para terminar de caer bajo sus encantos, no recuerdo muy bien como paso pero fue envolviéndome cada vez más con esos ojos azules que desnudaban por entero y esa voz aterciopelada que invitaba a dejarme llevar que me hicieron entregarme a el como nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombro, suena loco sí que tan solo en una noche de conocerlo estuvimos juntos, pero es que era tan atrayente la química que había entre los dos y el cómo me hacía sentir que cualquier mujer en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Aunque nada me hacía sospechar que al día siguiente esa nota iba a terminar de destruir mi corazón.

_Iluminada por los rayos de sol que cruzaban las cortinas entre abiertas que había en la habitación, una hermosa mujer cubierta solo por sabanas negras despertaba de una noche maravillosa. Estaba tan ilusionada por conocer la identidad del hombre que la habia hecho sentir como una verdadera mujer que comenzó a recorrer el costado de la cama, Pero sus ilusiones poco a poco se iban apagando cuando lo único que encontró fue un lugar vacío y una nota._

_La noche que pasamos fue maravillosa y jamás lo olvidaré, pero siento decirte que yo no soy un hombre que busca compromisos. _

_No quería que lo supieras de esta manera pero al darme cuenta que eras virgen un gran miedo me invadió y no tuve el valor de decírtelo a la cara, pues no te quería hacer daño._

_Espero que no me odies por lo sucedido y puedas formar tu propia familia _

_Te quiere míster Salvatore._

_Esa nota la leía una y otra vez no creyendo lo que sus ojos tenían en frente, no podía ser que toda esa noche mágica había sido solo un juego de parte de él. Comenzó a entrarle una angustia y una tristeza que la llevo a encerrarse en su pieza alejándola de todos sus seres queridos por un mes. _

Esas palabras me calaron en lo más profundo, me había engatusado solo para lograr su cometido, que fuera una mujer más en su vida, una aventura con la cual el saciara sus deseos de macho, una calentura de una noche y ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo en la cara con la excusa de no dañarme.-sintiendo sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas - Si supiera todo el daño que me hizo, con solo escribir esa nota, pero – escucho suspirar a su hija - pero también me trajo lo más preciado a mi vida mi pequeña Emilia.

Lena tienes que descansar, -abriendo la puerta y acercándose a donde estaba ella - el medico dijo que todavía estas convalecientes del embarazo.

Lo se Matt, solo a veces me parece mentira qué a mis 23 años ya sea mamá- limpiando sus lágrimas -

Hey, pequeña, no tienes por qué colocarte triste, no importa lo joven que seas sé que serás una excelente mamá y así como te dije hace tres años atrás cuando te pedí matrimonio siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote.

Eres un ángel para nosotras Matt, me encantaría corresponderte a tus sentimientos pero es que esto es más fuerte que yo.

Lo se Lena tranquila, nunca te obligaría a nada. Se lo mucho que sufriste por el papá de Emilia. Además no estoy contigo solo porque te amo, acuérdate que desde pequeños somos amigos- entregándole un abrazo cariñoso para que ella pueda recostar su cabeza en su hombro-

Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces –dándole un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento-

De nada, pero sabes ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

Hago lo que sea – mirándolo-

Quiero que te vayas a descansar y que pienses que mañana será un mejor día

Eso lo puedo hacer, que descanses Matt

Tú también Lena que descanses.

continuaraaaa


	2. La venganza

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por seguir siguiendo mis historias y agregándola como una de sus favoritas, no saben el honor que es para mi que las elijan. También, le quiero agradecer a mis amigas incondicionales que siempre están alentándome y apoyándome para seguir escribiendo. **

**Pd: varios me han preguntado de la convalecencia del embarazo, quizás no lo deje muy claro pero resulta que Elena tuvo un embarazo complicado que mas adelante se aclarara y por eso esta convaleciente todavía, pero no es que haya tenido otra niña. Aclarado eso aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste **

**Capítulo 2 La Venganza**

**Matt POV's**

Lena si supieras cuanto te amo que fui capaz de todo por cuidarte a ti y al bebe, incluso hice la estafa más grande del mundo para que a ti y esta hermosa niña no les faltaran nada. Sé muy bien que me están buscando por todo lados mis accionistas Salvatore y Mikaelson, pero es que no puedo soportar verte triste un día más, no te lo mereces.

Se que me odiaras cuando te enteres de toda la verdad, pero por mientras te disfrutaré al máximo, disfrutare tu hermosa sonrisa cada día y esos ojos color chocolate que me invitan a soñar que algún día me corresponderás.

**En Georgia **

¿Me tienes alguna noticia? – conversando con su agente privado

Efectivamente señor, supimos de buena fuente que la familia Donovan se están hospedando a las afueras de Georgia.

Vaya vaya, hasta que al fin esta sabandija ha aparecido y nada más ni nada menos que en la misma ciudad en la que estamos- mirando a su amigo-

¿Cuantas personas viven en esa casa?

Solo está él, su esposa y una niña de 2 años.

Mm interesante, muchas gracias logan por toda esa información pasa mañana a mi oficina para que mi secretaria te pague lo que acordamos

De nada señor siempre es un honor trabajar con usted, que este muy bien

Igual mente –colgando-

Así que está en Georgia –pregunto su amigo al cortar el teléfono Klaus-

Así es Damon, ¿qué te parece ir a hacerle una visita? –esbozando una sonrisa retorcida –

Excelente idea Klaus, hay que hacerlo pagar por creerse capaz de engañar a la mano que le dio de comer.

Concuerdo contigo nadie se ríe de la empresa Mikavatore.

Al día siguiente Elena despertó un poco más tranquila de todas las emociones que había recordado la noche anterior producto que el cumpleaños de su pequeña estaba cerca. Y entendía que era el momento de dar vuelta la página y disfrutar de su matrimonio y de su pequeña. Así que como agradecimiento por todo lo entregado por Matt. Saco uno de los vestidos regalados por Matt de color verde agua y sus chalas de color negro, acompañado con el pelo en una cola de caballo y un suave maquillaje como toque final. Cuando vio que toda su creación estaba lista. Fue a la habitación de su niña en donde se encontró a Matt durmiendo en la silla que lo había dejado anoche junto a la cuna de su bebe. Ella a ver la escena se enterneció tanto con la imagen que estaba en frente de sus ojos que cuidadosamente sin meter mucho ruido se acercó a Matt enculillándose al lado de él y lo despertó dulcemente.

Matty -susurrándoselo muy despacio- tienes que despertar.

-de un salto Matt despierta pero es apaciguado rápidamente por la mirada cariñosa que Elena le entregaba - Elena, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormido –refregándose los ojos-

Tranquilo, ve a ducharte mientras yo preparo el desayuno levantándose de su lugar para ir a la puerta-

Lena te asenta muy bien ese color de vestido con el color de tu pie.

Muchas gracias Matt- yéndose a preparar el desayuno-

Todo el día paso como el mejor de sus vidas, era como un recomenzar para ellos. Ya que Matt no tenía ninguna dudas que Elena estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz si incluso habían querido ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la ciudad para compartir como una feliz pareja. No cabía duda Elena quería dar vuelta la página y lo quería hacer con él.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran el matrimonio más feliz del mundo. Eso es lo que pensaba Klaus al verlo desde un auto negro mientras Elena jugaba con su niña y Matt les tomaba fotografías.

Quien lo creería que Donovan tendría a una hermosa esposa y hasta una hija.

Si es hermosa su mujer –no pudiendo sacarle la vista pues la hacia recordar a alguein pero no sabía muy bien a quien- no crees que es mejor que dejemos todo hasta aquí, se ve que es feliz y no quiero hacerle daño a gente inocente.

A no Damon no te vengas a echar para atrás ahora, que estamos a pocos minutos de lograr tu cometido. Tu sabes muy bien que las personas que nos traicionan como terminan.

Pero Klaus no te da un poquito de pena uqe esa niña crezca sin padre y esa mujer quede sin su marido

Y quien te dijo a ti que quedará sin marido.

¿Qué estás pensando Klaus?

Ya lo veras Damon ya lo veras –sonriendo macabramente-

Al caer la noche y despues de haber jugado Elena y Matt tanto con Emilia, la niña termino exhausta viéndose todo el camino de regreso durmiendo. Por lo que Elena al llegar a la casa la llevo a su cuna para que descansara tranquilamente. Mientras Matt se dirigió a su despacho a a averiguar si es que se sabía algo de Klaus o de Damon.

Mientras que en la puerta principal suena el timbre, Elena como iba bajando las escaleras fue la que abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos hombres uno rubio de ojos café y otro de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Llama a tu esposo preciosa- tomándola bruscamente del hombro para darla vuelta y apegarla más a él mientras la apuntaba con una pistola en la sien

Matt, ven por favor –muerta de miedo-

Tranquila preciosa no te pasara nada- pasando su pistola por todo su piel suavemente

Matt al escuchar todo el alboroto en la sala, se imagina lo peor y sale rápidamente pero no alcanza a decir nada más cuando siente un dolor en el pecho

Nooo, Matt,-logrando liberarse de ese hombre para correr a donde estaba su esposo tirado-

Matty, ¡no me dejes por favor, no podré seguir sin ti!

Lena mi amor, -apenas pronunciando las palabras –lo siento por no poderte cumplir la promesa de que siempre te protegería pero yo he sido una mala persona y han venido a rendir cuentas conmigo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - no pudendo contener sus lágrimas- tú eres el mejor hombre que una mujer podría tener

No Elena yo hice una estafa a estas personas y solo estoy recibiendo lo que me merezco, perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar y no olvides que te amare y que siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida..

Te perdono cualquier cosa mi amor, eres el ángel que llego a protegerme en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, no tengo nada que reprochándote -besándolo-

-sonriendo por el beso recibido- ahora puedo morirme tranquilo, he sido besado por mi Elena –cerrando sus ojos-

¡Noo! Llorando Matt por favor, no cierres tus ojos por favor –tomándolo fuertemente y acercándolo más a ella porque no quería alejarse de ella.

Muy bien, esto ya esta hecho Klaus, vamos de aquí –queriendo irse pues no podía soportar ver el dolor de esa mujer por la perdida de su marido-

No tan rápido Damon, todavía no nos podemos ir –alejándose de el para acercarse a ella – hey tu preciosa -tomándola del brazo para separarla de su marido – ahora tu vendrás con nosotros-

¡Que tu estás loco! –Exaltada- yo jamás me iría contigo, prefiero que me mates a mí y a mi hija antes de irme contigo

No podría matar a una mujer tan linda, y a una bebe, no soy tan desalmado como crees- oliendo su cabellos - es más te ofrezco que te vengas conmigo junto con tu hija para uqe no te falte nada y a cambio tu me correspondes como esposa.

Antes muerta que entregarme a ti –escupiéndolo-

Klaus se enfurece por la reacción de la mujer y la toma bruscamente apretando fuertemente sus brazos- no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más niñita. Puedes ser muy hermosa pero no aguanto que ninguna mujer me trate así me oyes –zamarreándola-

¡Hey para Klaus, no la lastimes!, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- quitándosela para protegerla él-

Pero no viste ¿cómo me trato? –limpiándose la cara -

Si lo vi, pero tienes que entender por todo lo que ha pasado en tan corto tiempo. Porque no me quedo yo con ellas. Mal que mal fui el más afectado en la estafa.

Elena por una extraña razón no le parecía tan mal la propuesta del hombre que la estaba protegiendo así que solo escondió más la cabeza en su pecho.

Está bien acepto lo que me propones –diciendo esto último a regañadientes- pero te daré un plazo de 4 meses. Si en 4 meses no logras intimar con ella entonces Elena pasa a cargo mío y su hija a un orfanato y ahí no nadie podrá salvarte ¿entendiste?

Elena asustada por las palabras de Klaus, no dice nada y solo asiente con la cabeza.

Buena chica, entonces en eso quedamos. Estamos en contacto Damon

¡Hey espera!, que decimos a la policía –mirando asustado la situación-

Que fue un intento de asalto, pero que su esposo lo frustro eso de seguro se lo creen –desordenando un poco el cuarto para luego irse –

Adiós Klaus

Continuaraaaa…


	3. Recuerdos que Atormentan

**Hola chicas aquí estamos de vuelta con la a continuación, perdón la tardanza pero ya estoy terminando mi carrera y como tal estoy en la etapa de tesis. Entonces tiempito tengo muy poquito, pero no se preocupen seguiré las historias hasta el final. Asi que no calmen ansias.**

**Bueno sin más tardanza se lo dejo **

**Capítulo 3 Recuerdos que atormentan**

Gracias, por protegerme de ese tipo aunque no sé si es peor o mejor el quedarme contigo- alejándose para ir a buscar a su hija-

Elena no tengas miedo de mí por favor. Yo nunca te quitaría a tu hija y menos te obligaría a anda así que por mi parte tienes esos 4 meses de total libertad. Pero ten en claro que Klaus no se dará por vencido y hará todo lo posible por descubrir si tú te entregas a mí.

Tranquilo, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer a fines de 4 meses. Solo espero poder estar preparada mentalmente –subiendo las escaleras-

Damon llamo a la policía pues tenía que avisar del cuerpo muerto que estaba en la sala. No quería que el olor se fuera haciendo más intenso ni que tampoco esa imagen la presenciara su hija. No era justo para esas dos mujeres todo el daño causado por Klaus.

La policía llego lo más rápido posible al lugar de los hechos y tomo huellas de todos los lugares pero no encontraron el arma homicida lo que dificultaba la investigación. Después, tomaron las declaraciones respectivas a Damon y a Elena. Estando esta última todavía en shock por haber perdido a su marido.

Señora quédese tranquila, -dándole toda la contención que merecía -buscaremos a esos malhechores por todos lados para darle la tranquilidad a usted y a su hija de lo sucedido

Muchas gracias oficial- llorando aún más-

Cualquier cosa extraña que vea usted señor o usted señora por favor no deje de avisarnos

No se preocupe le avisare cualquier cosa.

Estamos hablando hasta luego- cerrando la puerta Damon-

Creo que Klaus tenía razón se creyeron lo del intento de robo – dolida por todo lo sucedido-

Sí, todo está saliendo según Klaus, quieres comer algo, puedo cocinar lo que sea –intentando conversar con ella-

No tengo apetito, me iré a dormir con al cuarto de mi niña, tu puedes usar cualquiera de las habitaciones restantes. Nos vemos Damon mañana en el funeral.

Nos vemos elena.

**Damon POV's**

No podía quitarse de la mente todo el dolor que veían en esa dulce mirada que había visto en la tarde junto a su familia. Klaus se había pasado realmente, como le podía decir todas esas cosas a esa pobre mujer. Pero lo que el todavía no entendía es la fuerza interior que lo llevo a irse en contra de Klaus su mejor amigo y socio por defender a esa desconocida. –sirviéndose un trago de bourbon que había encontrado en el bar de Matt - No tenía sentido si él siempre había sido un hombre que tenía una mujer distinta cada noche, que no le gustaba el compromiso, eso lo había dejado muy claro hace un tiempo atrás en una nota dedicada a una chica y menos aún había pensado en tener familia. y no entendía que de un momento a otro se había ofrecido por hacerse cargo de una mujer y de su niña sin ninguna motivo.

Hay Salvatore te estas volviendo loco- tomando su trago al seco- después de un rato se dio cuenta que había vaciado la mitad de la botella de bourbon dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto –besando a una morena de rulos que lo traía loco mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su habitación- _

_Entraron en la habitación con el deseo a flor de piel de entregarse el uno por el otro que no hubo tiempo de prender la luz. _

_Tú también eres el hombre más sexy y varonil que he visto –respondiendo el beso de la forma coqueta-_

_Damon al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche con el no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus labios para atraparlos con pasión mientras la acorralaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Ella al sentirlo tan cerca respondió abrazando su cuellos como una forma de apegarlo más a ella para no perder el contacto y causando un efecto en el de excitación máxima que lo llevo a perder un poco el tacto con ella dejándose llevar solo por el instinto. _

_Rápidamente la dio vuelta y de un solo tirón la despojo de su vestido y antifaz dejándola solamente en ropa interior mientras que él se deshacía rápidamente de su camisa y pantalón _

_Voy a llevarte a las estrellas gatita –susurraba en su oído de forma sensual mientras la tomaba embrazo y la llevaba a la cama para terminar de sacar lo que le estorbaba –_

_La chica dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos entregados no se percató en que situación estaba hasta que sintió a Damon entrar en ella soltando un gemido que incito aún más Damon a continuar con sus embestidas, ya que era la típica reacción de las mujeres cuando él estaba en esa situación, pero a él jamás se le había pasado que esa mujer tan bella pudiera ser virgen hasta que terminado el momento se percató que las sabanas tenían manchas._

_Gatita, ¿estás bien? –Asustado por lo que vislumbraba por los reflejos de la luna que daban desde la ventana-_

_Ha sido la noche más feliz de mi vida –besándolo apasionadamente-_

_No he sido muy brusco –preocupado- es que hay pequeñas manchas en la sabana y no sé de dónde vienen-_

_La joven al darse cuenta que esas marcas eran producto de la pérdida de su virginidad con un desconocido se percató de lo que había pasado horas atrás entrándole un miedo que solo la hizo llorar_

_Hey, ¿qué pasa? –Tocando su mejilla para limpiar esas lagrimas que brillaban en la oscuridad-_

_Perdón, yo no debería reaccionar así –intentando contener sus lágrimas- pero es que hay algo que no te he dicho –con la voz triste-_

_¿Qué es? –imaginándose lo peor-_

_Era virgen y hoy la he perdido contigo – escondiendo aún más su mirada-_

_Al escuchar esas palabras el chico quedo helado, no podía creer que una aventura de la noche pudiera traerle contradicciones con su lema de vida "las mujeres uqe eliges para acostarte jamás deben ser vírgenes" y eso lo estaba rompiendo ahora._

_Perdón- he sido un poco bruto contigo-_

_No te preocupes, no me dolió nada, solo fue una molestia al principio pero fuiste tan dulce que no sentí nada- acariciando sus mejillas para consolarlo-_

_A pesar de lo que la chica decía él sabía lo que significaba para una mujer el entregarse a un hombre por primera vez, no era solo una calentura, era algo que se recordaba para toda la vida y era necesario hacerlo enamorado. Es por eso que antes que amaneciera tomo sus cosas, se vistió y escribió la nota más triste de su vida. Pues no quería terminar las cosas así con ella. Pero no podía ofrecerle un compromiso ya que él no no estaba destinado para el amor. _

A la mañana siguiente Elena tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas de tanto llorar, pues no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche – se levantó de la cama que tenía en la pieza de la bebe y fue a ver a su niña que dormía como si nada hubiera pasado-

Gracias a dios mi bebe no se despertó ni con el alboroto de la sala ni con la llegada de la policía. Yo no sé cómo enfrentarte pequeña y decirte que papá ya no estará más -susurrando esto último mientras acariciaba su cabecita-

Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo una ducha que le pareció una eternidad pero que necesitaba aunque sea un momento olvidarse de todo. Al salir se fue al closet y busco un vestido negro y unos zapatos negro que no los usaba desde la muerte de sus padres y por ella nos los volvería a usar pero hoy tendría que sacar todo lo guardado ya que era el día más difícil de su vida. Era el día en que volvía a sentirse sola en el mundo. Una vez lista bajó a la sala quedándose helada por la imagen que se encontró. Un Damon desparramado en el sofá con 2 botones desabrochado de la camisa y unas botellas tiradas por la alfombra.

¡Hey! Damon – se sentó al lado del y suavemente le dio pequeños golpes en el brazo para poder despertarlo-

Mm.-somnoliento- fui un tonto en dejarte por favor perdóname- aferrándose a ella sin despertar-

¿Qué estás diciendo? –por una extraña razón se sentía nerviosa por sentir su tacto en ella-

Elena se movió para intentar soltarse de su agarre pero lo que consiguió fue que Damon cayera encima de ella quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

Por favor, perdóname eres la mujer más maravillosa que tenido a mi alrededor

Damon ¡qué estás haciendo! –asustada por sentir su respiración rozando sus mejillas-

El al sentir su voz tan cerca comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos chocolates que lo miraban asustada por la cercanía de ambos.

¡Perdón Elena! -alejándose rápidamente para que ella pudiera enderezarse – yo estaba durmiendo, no sabía lo que hacía, realmente te pido mil disculpas.

Está bien te perdono- esquivando su mirada pues no quería que la viera roja – te quería avisar que prepararé el desayuno, tu podrías ir a darte una ducha y toma ropa de Matt de seguro algo te queda para el funeral mientras vas a buscar algo de ropa –yéndose rumbo al a cocina-

Damon le hizo caso y tomo una ducha, realmente la necesitaba despues de haber sido atormentado una y otra vez por ese recuerdo. Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba esa ducha _me habrá olvidado, habrá hecho su vida con alguien que pudiera amarla, podrá perdonarme algún día. _Eran una de las tantas preguntas que Damon se hacía despues de haberse ido del pueblo de Mystic Falls. Jamás su vida volvió a hacer la que era antes de su viaje, esa chica había cambiado algo en su interior que no lo había dejado volver a sentir el placer que sentía al estar con una mujer distinta todas las noches. Ahora a todas ellas las comparada con la chica de ese pueblo, su gatita._ creo que fue el peor error de mi vida dejarte y lo pagare recordándote siempre._

_Continuara…_

_Nos vemos _


	4. Visita inesperada

**Hola chicas mil perdón por la demora peor he andado ocupada con la práctica y la preparación bibliográfica de la tesis, pero quiero que sepan que no dejare las historias a la mitad así que no e asusten si me demoro más de lo debido. Quiero que sepan que sus hermosos review me hicieron hacerme un tiempito para escribir este capítulo que espero les guste. Pido mil disculpas para las fans de segundas oportunidades ya que me demorare un poquito más antes de subir el capítulo, pero no desesperen les prometo que las compensare.**

**¡A disfrutar!**

**Capítulo 4. Visita inesperada**

El funeral como pensé fue el momento más difícil que tuve que pasar, aferrándome a mi hija no podía creer que estaba enterrando a mi mejor amigo, la persona que siempre había creído en mí y la que me amó incondicionalmente incluso sin yo corresponderle. Eso era algo que no podría perdonarme nunca, ya que por más que trataba de quererlo como él se merecía en todo este tiempo nunca pude y cuando había decidido la vida me lo arrebata . Esto no era justo.

-toc toc- se puede

Si pasa Kath- limpiando sus lágrimas-

Prima, aquí traje una sopita para que te alimentes –dejándosela en la mesita de la habitación-

No tengo hambre Kath puedes llevártelo –mirando por la ventana-

Elena – acercándose a ella- no puedes estar sin alimentarte, acuérdate que debes comer para que puedas alimentar bien a Emilia. Ahora por ella tienes que luchar –acariciándole el pelo-

Lo se Kath pero es que es tan difícil darme cuenta que ya no estará, que no verá a Emilia crecer y sobre todo que Emilia no tendrá un papá –mirándola con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Tú sabes que tiene uno Elena quieras o no el algún día tendrá que saber que es padre.

¡Noo! – Alejándose bruscamente de ella – él no tiene ningún derecho a saber de ella, además ni si quiera supe su nombre todo lo que se es su apellido.

Lena si quieres yo puedo contactar con los Lockwood ellos de segur o saben su nombre y lo encontramos – intentando calmarla-

Ya te dije que no a él no le interesaba tener una familia así que nunca sabrá de Emilia. Por favor prométeme Kath que no averiguaras nada, por favor –rogándole para que no hiciera nada -

Kath no muy segura de si lo que le pedía su prima era correcto acepto. Para bajar la tensión de la pieza cambio de tema mientras se sentaban.

Oye, y ese guapetón que vive contigo, ¿quién es?

Es un amigo de Matt al cual le pidió en vida que nos cuidara a mí y a Emilia.

Pero solo te cuidará, o tienes algún interés en él.

¡Estás loca!, acaba de morir Matt y tú me preguntas eso –se para bruscamente-

Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no hacían vida marital como un matrimonio normal y el bombón de abajo esta para chuparse los dedos.

No, no tengo ningún interés en el así que si te gusta, adelante – acercándose a comer su sopa-

Conste que te avise primita, haré todo lo posible para capturar a ese bombón. – Guiñándole el ojo-

No sabía porque en el fondo le molestaba de sobremanera el último comentario de su prima, conocía muy bien a su prima y sabía muy bien que a Kath ningún hombre se le escapaba. Ella y su prima si bien físicamente eran iguales como dos gotas de agua, salvo que una tenía el pelo liso mientras la otra tenia rulos, en carácter y personalidad eran muy distintas.

Bueno primita que disfrutes la sopita, yo iré a poner en práctica mis encantos - acomodándose el escote para que deje mejor visión a los hombres- nos vemos.

**En el despacho**

Damon estaba terminando de elegir una casa en los Ángeles (LA) para mudarse, ya que la casa actual tenían que dejarla, pues se acaba el contrato de arriendo. Había elegido ese lugar pues sentía que a Elena tenía que alejarla de todo ese recuerdo de dolor para que comenzara a construir su vida y además, era el lugar donde él trabajaba.

Toc toc, permiso –entrando Kath-

Kath, ¿ha pasado algo con Elena? -asustado se levanta de su asiento porque ella lo fuera a buscar a su oficina-

No Elena al fin está comiendo, me costó convencerla pero ya se está alimentando- acercándose sensualmente a su escritorio mientras lo decía -

Damon a percatarse de las intenciones de Kath se hace el tonto sentándose nuevamente para seguir revisando el contrato de la casa.

Damon –diciendo su nombre de la forma más sexy que puede- te quería dar las gracias por dejarme quedar con Elena todo el tiempo que quiera.

No hay de qué Kath, Elena está muy mal despues de la pérdida de su marido, le va hacer bien tener a alguien de su familia.

En realidad más que un marido ella perdió a un amigo –acariciando suavemente la superficie del escritorio-

¿Por qué lo dices? -Prestando atención a lo dicho por Kath-

No debería decirte esto, pero me das confianza Elena no se casó enamorada con Matt, ella se casó con él porque le ofreció cuidarla y protegerla a ella y a Emilia.

Entonces ¿Emilia no es hija de Matt? –asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando-

No Emilia es solo hija de Elena.

Y tú no sabes ¿quién es el padre?

No nadie lo sabe, a Lena no le gusta hablar de este tema así que por favor no le preguntes, espera que ella se sincere contigo cuando se sienta preparada.

Tranquila –acariciando su mano- no le diré nada de lo que hemos conversado

Muchas gracias Damon ¿?

Salvatore, Damon Salvatore –dándole la mano-

A mish eres unas de las familias fundadoras, yo también Katherine Gilbert – correspondiendo su mano-

¿Gilbert? –Soltando rápidamente la mano-

Si Gilbert mi padre Grayson era hermano del padre de Elena y ¿tu eres el único Salvatore?

En realidad no tengo un hermano Stefan pero dime algo –interesado en esa conversación - ¿Elena también es un Gilbert?

Así es, -Damon palidece con la noticia - ¿Damon, qué sucede? –Aprovechando la oportunidad de acercarse -¿estás bien? – tomando su cara –

Si estoy bien, es que hace tiempo escuche ese apellido en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls

Eso tiene sentido ambas familias son fundadoras –Damon solo asiente-

Te iré a buscar algo para que te sientas mejor, por favor siéntate aquí y no te muevas

Tráeme solo un vaso de agua Kath yo te esperare aquí –sonriendo por su preocupación-

10 minutos más tarde Kath le trae un agua con azúcar para que se tome. El chico se lo toma y le da las gracias por todo. En eso llega Elena con Emilia en brazo buscando a Kath para mostrarle la habitación que le había preparado.

Perdón interrumpo –encontrándose con su prima sentada en el escritorio mientras Damon estaba en su asiento sonriéndole-

Para nada Elena, ¿que necesitas? Acercándose a ella para tomar en brazo a Emilia que estaba con los brazos hacia él.

En realidad venía a buscar a Kath –entregándole la niña ya que a su hija le gustaba estar con Damon- para mostrarte el cuarto que preparamos para ti.

Genial, vamos a verlo –ansiosa sale del despacho-

Vamos mi niña – lanzando sus brazos para tomarla pero la niña se aferró más al cuello del-

No, quero quedarme con deimun

Mi amor, el está muy ocupado y no puede tenerte en brazos –intentando convencerla- vamos

Noo, ¿deimun tu estas ocupado? –Haciéndole puchero-

Puedo hacerme un tiempo para ti pequeña- sonriéndole-

¡Siii! –Feliz- ¡me puedo quedar!.

Pero, tu estas…

Elena no hay problema ve con Kath yo me quedo con Emilia.

-Elena asiente antes de irse le da un beso en la cabeza a su niña – no demoraré mucho tiempo mi amor

Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, Emilia y yo estaremos bien.

Antes estas últimas palabras Elena se va en busca de su prima para mostrarle la habitación al llegar Kath queda con la boca abierta por lo espaciosa y lujosa que es

No tienes para que molestarte prima

No es molestia, eres mi invitada y como tal quiero atenderte bien

Tan linda siempre tu –abrazándola de la emoción- Sabes, Damon es muy divertido y resulta que también es de las familias fundadoras

Así –sorprendida- y de cuál es su apellido

¿Qué? S-a-l-v-a-t-o-r-e –horrorizada por lo que está escuchando

Sí, pero… ¿cuál es el problema Lena? –sin entender la actitud de ella-

Yo no te lo he dicho nunca pero ese es el apellido del papá de Emilia

Continuaraaa….


	5. Presentimiento

**Hay muchas gracias chicas por todo su apoyo, estoy muy feliz porque al fin en TVD volvió delena y hay vuelto a hacer escenas románticas para deleitarnos a todos los fans.**

**Vieron la foto que subió Nina de Damon como director, ohh muero por ver ese capítulo dirigido por él. Pero aparte de mis desliz como fanática del esa foto demuestra la buena onda que hay entre estos dos chicos callando todos los rumores de mala onda entre ellos. **

**Capítulo 5 Presentimiento**

Lena no saques conclusiones apresurada, Damon me dijo que tiene otro hermano quizás su hermano es el padre y no él –intentando tranquilizarla-

No lo sé Kath, yo sol recuerdo que tenía el pelo oscuro y unos –o-j-o-s a-z-u-l-e-s –pensando en los ojos de Damon- no no puede ser que el destino me haya traído al padre de mi hija – caminando de un lado a otro-

Vamos prima esas características también las puede tener el hermano por favor respira no te hace bien estar así, no después de la hipertensión que tuviste mientras esperabas a Emilia. Acuérdate que el medico te dijo que tenías que evitar estresarte.

Lo sé, lo sé, -tomándose la cabeza con las manos- pero es que todo esto me esta volviendo loca es todo

Ya mira, primero tienes que tranquilizarte y averigua bien no actúes sin pensar ¿me lo prometes?

Está bien Kath te lo prometo.

Esa es mi prima, iré a buscarte un juguito porfiss no te muevas de aquí que voy y vuelvo

No me moveré tranquila –sonriéndole-

Kath mientras bajaba a la cocina se quedaba pensando por la actitud de su prima y la actitud de Damon cuando le dijo su apellido. Había sido la misma. No será que su prima tiene razón.

Por otro lado Damon jugaba con Emilia en la sala mientras ve pasar a Kath, pero Elena aun no bajaba _le abra pasado algo_

Emilia me haces un favor

El que quieras diamun –sonriéndole-

Te puedes quedar aquí sin moverte mientras yo subo a ver a tu mami

Vas a volver pronto –mirándolo con cara triste-

Si amor no me demorare nada -acariciando su mejilla-

Entonces si puedo –abrazándolo-

Esa es mi pequeña- la deja sentadita en la alfombra mientras sube rápido a la habitación de Elena para conversar con ella

Elena se puede –asomándose por la puerta-

¡Damon! si claro pasa – controlando sus emociones –

Elena yo quería avisarte que nos vamos a tener que mudar porque el contrato de esta casa llego a su fin.

Me tomas por sorpresa, Matt nunca me dijo nada –esquivándole la mirada-

Lo supuse, pero no te preocupes, ya encontré una casa que te encantará en LA

Ha que bien entonces, ¿Cuándo nos mudamos? –mirándolo inexpresivamente-

¿Cuándo tú digas? –acercándose a ella-

En dos días te parece, así me das tiempo para embalar todo y no andar corriendo –evadiéndolo-

Si me parece bien, Elena ¿pasa algo?

No, que me debería pasar –arreglando la ropa en un cajón-

No sé, estas raras desde que nos encontraste a mí y a Kath en el despacho – pendiente de sus reacciones-

Estoy cansada es todo Damon, no saques teorías absurdas –pasando por su lado-

Elena –tomándola del brazo- yo no tengo ningún interés en Kath que te quede claro, pero ella se me insinua y yo….

No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, lo de nosotros es solo un acuerdo que Klaus impuso –mirándolo desafiante-

Pero te guste o no tendremos que acostarnos en 4 meses así que voy a comenzar acercarme para que aprendas a tolerar mi presencia cerca de ti así no será tan traumática la experiencia –dolido-

¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en acostarte conmigo?, puedes hacerlo con Kath, ella se te ofrece en bandeja y además es igual a mi no veo el problema.

¡Pero no eres tú! Ese es el problema, es a ti a quien quiero tener no a ella –Elena queda helada con las palabras salidas de la boca de Damon que no puede decir nada –

Prima aquí está tu jugo –mirando a Damon y Elena muy cerca el uno del otro- ¿interrumpo?

No Kath no interrumpes, yo ya me iba –volviendo a la sala-

Que le pasa a Damon –mirando a su prima

Me aviso que nos mudamos en dos días –sacando una maleta

Y eso lo enojo tanto, no me digas que le dijiste de tus sospechas

No Kath no he dicho nada. Ahora por favor puedes dejarme sola me duele un poco la cabeza –llevándose las manos a la sien-

Si claro prima –cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**Kath POV's **

Que será lo tan grave le dijo Damon, para que Elena este tan a la defensiva, será qué el le dijo lo que conversamos o mejor que las sospechas de mi prima son ciertas. No puedo quedarme con esta duda, tengo que averiguar la verdad en esta situación –llego a la sala encontrándome con Emilia en brazo de Damon mientras él la hacía dormir-

Damon, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Si claro, pero primero déjame ir a acostar a Emilia que ya se quedó dormida- Damon va rápidamente a la habitación de la niña y la arropa con su mantita, le da un beso en la frente y cierra la puerta de la habitación para llegar de nuevo a la sala con Kath-

Quieres algo para beber –yendo al bar-

Un Martini por favor - el prepara el trago de Kath y para él se trae un bourbon, se lo entrega para luego sentarse frente a ella –

Bueno soy todo oídos que me querías preguntar –tomando un sorbo-

¿Cómo es tu hermano físicamente?

Mm ya no te bastó con conocerme a mí que ya quieres ver a mi hermano –mirándola sensualmente-

No por favor no me malinterpretes, tu eres un chico muy guapo que cualquier mujer querría tener a su lado – acariciando su rodilla suavemente - pero me preguntaba si tu hermano era igual de guapo que tu

No lo creo no es un griego caminante como yo –tomando otro sorbo-

Entonces no es de los ojos azules como tú –sorprendida-

No lamentablemente no tiene esa cualidad –irónico- es rubio de ojos verdes.

Vaya bastante distinto –cuadrándole todo-

Así es así que si te gustan morenos entonces soy el indicado –acercándose-

En realidad no tengo preferencias, para mí un hombre tiene que ser varonil, guapo y sobre todo muy sexy –acercándose también-

Que te parece entonces acompañarme esta noche en mi cuarto, estoy solito y no tengo a nadie que me cuide –más cerca de sus labios-

Kath que estaba embobada por su mirada y esos labios que la incitaban cada vez más a besarlo no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos. El por su parte deseoso de cariño despues de tanto tiempo de no estar con una mujer la tomo fuertemente de la nuca para aprisionarla más a él e intensificar ese beso. Ella estaba dejándose llevar por esos besos apasionados y caricias por encima de la ropa hasta que se le cruzo por la mente las características que le había dicho Elena del papá de Emilia. Dándose cuenta de lo peor que le podía hacer a su prima.

Damon esto está mal -alejándose de el-

No Elena no te alejes de mí –intentando besarla-

Damon no soy Elena soy Kath –tomando distancia para mirarlo-

Kath, perdón yo no quise hacer eso- apenado por confundirla-

Lo sé, quieres a Elena y la viste a ella en mí, pero eso no está bien Damon

Kath por favor no le digas nada a Elena de lo que paso –rogándole-

No se lo diré, pero solo te daré un consejo, si quieres algo con ella por favor no la lastimes, ya que hace 3 años cuando vivía en Mystic Falls le hizo mucho daño un chico que estaba de paso y era de pelo negro y ojos azules.

¿Quién es ese chico? –Enojado por nombrarle que por culpa de un chico Elena había sido lastimada y no tomando en cuenta los detalles de lo que le contaba Kath -

Averígualo por tu cuenta, pero por favor no le reclames nada nunca –yéndose a su habitación.

**Damon POV'S **

¡Pero qué diablos me está pasando! que ahora me preocupo de una desconocida ¡que me interesa a mi quien le hizo daño!, yo tampoco soy una santa paloma ya que destruí a una joven por miedo a amar. –recordando todas las decisiones que ha tomado con respecto al amor- Hay Beckah calaste tan profundo dentro de mi cuando yo tan solo era un chico que soñaba con un futuro con su princesa y hacia todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Pero tuviste que hacerme creer que yo era lo más importante en tu vida cuando en realidad era un juguete para tu diversión. –Mirando al techo- Gracias a ti ahora soy un desastre en el amor.-tomándose el ultimo concho de la botella al seco- me pregunto, que habrán querido decir esas últimas palabras de Kath.

Continuaraaaa….


	6. Invitación

**Hola chicas no me aguante de esperar para subirlo y esto es gracia a ustedes por siempre están ahí. Para las admiradoras de segundas oportunidades me gustaría avisarles que se demorar un poquito la actualización pues todavía me falta terminar de ver algunos detalles, pero apenas lo tenga lo subiré así que no se desesperen.**

**Bueno y sin mas demora les dejo este capítulo, que lo disfruten **

**Capítulo 6. Invitación **

**Elena POV's **

No puedo creer que mi prima se haya ido sola dejándome una carta muy extraña

_**Lo siento prima pero he tenido que irme porque me surgió un inconveniente en Mystic Falls, no te preocupes nada de gravedad es solo que quise despedirme pero te encontré dormida así que preferí escribirte. **_

_**Cuida mucho de Emilia que es mi sobrina favorita y por favor no seas tan mala con Damon. El solo quiere cuidarte no lo olvides.**_

_**Pd: acércate más a él que esta solo al igual que tú y no dejes que las cosas del pasado te atormenten tu vida. Tienes derecho a ser feliz Lena**_

_**Te quiere Kath **_

Releyéndola una y otra vez desde que la encontré en mi velador. No quería salir de mi cuarto pues la última conversación que había tenido con Damon no había sido la mejor. Quizás mi prima tiene razón y el también esta solo mal que mal él se ofreció sin ningún precio a hacerse cargo de mí y de mi hija para salvarnos de Klaus y yo a cambio he sido la peor tratándolo así sin siquiera tener culpa de mis fantasmas.

Elena como no sabía muy bien como pedirle disculpas a Damon por todo lo que le había dicho con mucho cuidado fue a la habitación de su Emilia encontrándose a él con durmiendo en una silla al lado de su pequeña. Al acercarse a la cama Emilia tenia abiertos sus ojitos que rápidamente al ver a su madre se iluminaron en una gran sonrisa. Elena la tomo y la llevo a bañarse luego la vistió muy linda y le dio desayuno en la cocina. Más tarde la dejo en el corral con los juguetes mientras ella volvía a la habitación de Emilia

Damon –acercándose suavemente a despertarlo-

Mmm, un ratito más –acomodándose más en la silla-

Damon ve a dormir a la cama mejor, debe ser muy incómodo estar ahí –tomando su mano-

Elena yo no estoy durmiendo estoy cuidando a emi-lia –mirando la cama vacía- ¿Y Emilia? –mirándola-

Ya está levantada y jugando en su corral. Porque no te vas acostar un rato y descansa, tienes una carita de no haber dormido nada- como iba a dormir despues de todo lo sucedido anoche pensaba Damon sin decirle nada-

No he podido dormir mucho –levantándose de la silla para irse-

Damon.. Antes que te vayas –jugando con sus dedos - quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate ayer nunca quise usar a mi prima para que salde lo acordado con Klaus. Yo solo estaba un poco nerviosa y me desquite contigo diciendo cosas sin pensar

Está bien Elena, para mí ya está olvidado. Pero debes saber que una vez que lleguemos a Los Ángeles vamos a dormir juntos en la misma cama. –pálida al escuchar esas palabras- No te asustes no te hare nada sin tu consentimiento –viendo su reacción- es solo que la fecha se acerca y no quiero traumatizarte llegado el momento.

Lo entiendo Damon –mirando al suelo-

Y Kath que no siento su voz ¿todavía no se levanta? –matando el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos-

Kath se fue anoche Damon, por asuntos privados.

¿No te dijo nada? –mirándola asustado-

No solo me dejo una carta-

Esa fue la última conversación que tuve con Damon hasta mudarnos a los Ángeles California. A la llegada a mi nuevo hogar me quede anonadada, ya que la casa que había comprado Damon era como un palacio, Amplia con muchas habitaciones, rodeada de jardines y en el centro del patio una piscina inmensa que me invitaba a relajarme cada vez que me sentía atormentada por mi pasado. Damon había contratado nanas para que se hicieran cargo de la casa y me había dicho que ya que él trabajaba todo el día yo podría buscar algún hobbies o inscribirme en lo que quisiera. También me regalo una tarjeta para que comprara lo que me hiciera falta a mí y a Emilia. Pero a pesar de todas las atenciones que tenía conmigo nuestra relación no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Solo conversábamos lo justo y preciso cuando lográbamos toparnos ya que él llegaba muy tarde y yo despues de dar un paseo por los alrededores y jugar con Emilia llegaba a costarla para luego irme a la cama y dormir.

Damon como me había dicho antes de venirnos al campo todos los días no importando a la hora que llegara llegaba mi habitación y se acostaba al otro lado de mi cama y como bien me había dicho ni siquiera me rosaba solo se daba vuelta dándome la espalda para quedarse dormido. Así han pasado 4 semanas desde que llegamos y no sé cómo decirle que quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros no me quiero sentir tan sola como me siento.

**Damon POV's **

Hace un mes que llegamos a Los Ángeles y todo sigue igual con Elena, ya ni siquiera nos topamos en la casa ya que yo lo he decido así. Refugiándome en el trabajo para darle lo mejor y que no les falte nada. Además, así ella no se siente forzada a hacer cosas que no quiere. Me acuerdo que esa decisión la tome cuando supe todo lo que sufrió por un chico y sé muy bien que yo no soy el mejor partido para ella por lo que prefiero dar un paso al costado y no presionarla- siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos-

Damon que gusto me da verte –llegando Klaus a su oficina-

¡Klaus!, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –Mirándolo con furia-

No me trates así, no éramos amigo o es que la chica te tiene tan enganchado que te ha cambiado

No metas a Elena en esto, tu sabes muy bien ¡por qué estoy enojado contigo!, ¡cómo te atreviste a proponerle eso a esa pobre mujer despues que había muerto su marido. Estás loco!

Ya, ya Damon no me sermonees quieres, además el que ha salido ganando fuiste tú por ofrecerte a cuidarla. Sino ya sería mía

Elena no es un premio que tú ganas Klaus para mostrarla como trofeo frente a tus amistades. Es una hermosa mujer de buenos sentimientos que da todo por su niña.

Habla el hombre que usa a las mujeres como objeto sexual por miedo a una relación –burlándose de el-¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

Eso es algo privado entre Elena y yo Klaus no te voy a contestar eso

El silencio otorga, ni si quiera has podido tocarle un pelo, por lo visto ha salido más difícil que todas tus conquistas o es que estas perdiendo el talento Salvatore.

Klaus no me provoques –aguantándose la rabia-

No es provocación es la verdad. Pero sabes no he venido a pelear contigo he venido para invitarte a ti y a Elena a mi casa.

¿A tu casa? –Sorprendido por lo escuchado de Klaus-

Así es. Es una comida que hare en mi casa a la cual debes ir acompañado. Vamos a ver que también se lleva la parejita. No me falles.-cerrando la puerta tras de si-

Llegada la noche como tenía que hablar con Elena contándole la invitación de Klaus me fui antes de la hora a la que me solía ir a la casa. Y al entrar en ella me encontré con la imagen más linda des universo Elena Emilia estaban durmiendo mientras veían una película en living de la casa.

Elena –susurrándole muy suavemente al oído para que no se asustara de mi presencia- despierta tenemos que hablar

Mmm ahora no, estoy cansada –abrazando más a su hija como símbolo de protección-

Princesa, se que estas cansada. Pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar. Por favor despierta

Algo en la voz del chico hizo clic en el corazón de Elena sacándola de su sueño para traerla enfrente de una vista azulada que conocía alaperfeccion y que sin reconocerlo a viva voz la cautivaba.

Damon- sobándose los ojos con una mano- déjame ir a acostar a Emilia, para que podamos hablar con más calma.

Ve tranquila, yo por mientras te esperare en nuestra habitación –parándose para retirarse-

¿Te llevo algo para comer? –Pregunta Elena de una forma indecisa, ya que había perdido la costumbre de hablar con él, por lo que no sabía cómo podía romper ese hielo que sabía que estaba entre ellos dos-

Me encantaría, con el trabajo que he tenido no me he parado ni siquiera a prepararme un café durante toda la tarde

Mm en ese caso ¿puedes tu ir a acostar a Emilia mientras yo preparo algo para llevarte?

Claro que si Elena –recibiendo con una gran alegría en su corazón a Emilia de los brazos de Elena que no podía explicar con palabras –

Continuaraaaa….


	7. Confesiones

**Hola chicas, perdón el retraso pero el saber que hay que esperar dos semanas para ver el capítulo de TVD me ha dejado en estado de shock, olvidando la noción del tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta con este capitulo.**

**¡espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 7 Confesiones**

¡Y bien! ¿Qué me querías decir?- Elena rompe el silencio que los envolvía en la habitación desde que ella había llegado con la cena para él-

Klaus me fue a visitar hoy a la oficina –mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción y como esperaba ella tembló con tan solo escuchar su nombre-

Pero ¿Por qué no lo entiendo? el plazo no se ha cumplido –asustada por las palabras de Damon –

Lo sé y él también lo sabe, pero nos ha invitado para mañana a su casa con la finalidad de ver cómo nos llevamos

No, no ¡no! –Caminando de un lado para el otro alterada, se dará cuenta de todo Damon, perderé a mi niña y tendré que dejar que me toque- dejando salir un llanto desesperado- no quiero Damon no puedo –dejando salir todo lo que tenía contenido-

¡Hey! –Dejando su bandeja en la cama para acercarse a ella y tranquilizarla- no te pongas así princesa, ya verás que pasaremos la prueba que él nos quiere imponer –mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar-

¡Como estas tan seguro de eso Damon!, nuestra relación ha cambiado demasiado. Ya ni siquiera nos vemos y para que decir que hablamos, además ni si quiera dejo que me toques cariñosamente como para fingir que estamos progresando.

Damon al escuchar las palabras de los labios de Elena se dio cuenta que la decisión que tomo había sido el peor error de su vida y lo que había evitado a toda costa que pasara ya lo estaba sintiendo. Le había hecho daño a Elena.

No digas eso, yo te quiero mucho y no dejare que Klaus se salga con la suya, es más tengo una idea. Pero antes de eso debo hacerte una pregunta ¿tu confías en mí?

Si Damon, confío en ti – un poco más tranquila-

Entonces, vamos a secar esas lágrimas y te vas a ir a preparar para acostarte conmigo.

-Elena al escuchar esa frase se le helo el corazón, palideciendo al instante- tranquila no es lo que estás pensando, no haré nada sin tu consentimiento – mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado-

Elena fue al baño y se colocó su pijama que casualmente había cambiado hace un par de días con la finalidad de sentirse más sexy. Consistía en una camisola de seda de color fucsia, cuello en v muy ceñida al cuerpo con un encaje en todo el ruedo delantero de color negro profundizándose el encaje en el centro llevando a la imaginación.

-Al salir del baño Damon quedo con la boca abierta por la imagen que tenía en frente- ¿estas segura que no quieres dejarte llevar? Ya que tu me dices una cosa pero claramente tu cuerpo quiere otra cosa –mirándola de arriba hacia abajo -

Damon yo –nerviosa por la mirada que le dedicaba – porque me miras así, este pijama lo vengo usando hace dos semanas –yéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama para acostarse y taparse por completo-

¿Sí? –sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, pero como es que yo no me había dado cuenta -colocándose de costado para poder mirarla mejor-

Debe ser porque siempre estás cansado a la hora que llegas que solo te acuestas y me das la espalda –enojada-

¡Estoy escuchando reproches por falta de atención!-mirándola divertido –

¡Piensa lo que quieras! –dándole la espalda ya que se había quedado sin respuestas-

¡Hey Elena! no te pongas así –tomando su cintura para girarla nuevamente hacia el- Lo hago porque tú siempre estas durmiendo y no quiero asustarte –mirándola- Ahora dejando esta discusión y volviendo a lo importante, quiero que te relajes, cierres tus ojos, abras tus sentidos y que confíes en mí.

Elena siguió todas las indicaciones de la voz de Damon y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las suaves caricias que dedicaba por sus brazos, hombros, cuellos hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Mientras el veía cada reacción de su piel a su leve roce

Eso princesa, muy bien ya te estas acostumbrando a mis caricias ahora tomare tu mano y la guiare por mi piel, por favor si quieres parar solo dime- el tal como le había dicho tomo su mano y suavemente comenzó a guiarla a su cara para que ella lo reconociera a través de su tacto para luego bajarla suavemente por su cuello, hombros, pectorales, abdomen tonificado hasta llevarla a los oblicuos. Momento en que la mano de chica se tensa por los nervios de de querer sacar la mano del lugar.

Ya entendí ha sido demasiado para ti. Probemos otra cosa- soltándole la mano y acercándose más a ella- de la misma forma en que había realizado las caricias con las manos ahora lo hacía solo con los labios. Ese cambio de las caricias en el cuerpo de la chica provoco descargas eléctricas en su piel que se tradujeron en leves sonidos que se escapaban de los labios de la joven. Sonidos que aceleraban el corazón de Damon llevándolo a acortar más la distancia que se interponía entre ellos. Tomándola en sus brazos para darle el beso más apasionado que podría entregarle a una mujer.

Ella al sentir sus labios en vez de apaciguar esas descargas sentía que cada vez más iban en aumento llevando a sus manos a que actuaran por si sola recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del chico que tenía a su merced. Damon por su parte feliz de la respuesta de Elena a sus caricias e incitándolo a pasar al siguiente nivel. El chico tomo la iniciativa y llevo su mano por debajo de la camisola tomando su cintura sintiendo piel con piel. Aumentando los latidos y respiraciones agitadas que los llevaba a perderse el uno por el otro.

Eres una mujer maravillosa Elena – haciendo un camino de besos por el borde de la camisola- nunca me cansare de decirlo –corriendo el tirante de la camisola para dejar aún más piel descubierta a merced de sus besos-

Elena al sentirse tan descubierta frente a un chico tuvo miedo y solo atino a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Tomando su cabeza para levantarla a la altura de sus ojos – vamos muy rápido Damon, por favor para

Estas segura que quieres que me detenga, tu respiración no dice lo mismo –acercándose mas a ella-

Damon por favor no puedo por más que quiera no puedo –colocándose a llorar en el pecho del-

Shhh, tranquila –asustado por su reacción- no pasa nada, por favor no te pongas asi no quiero verte llorar. Ya verás que podrás superarlo. Además esta es la primera terapia y ha salido bastante bien no crees –buscando su mirada-

Que mas daría por poder dar vuelta la página y entregarme sin mezclar sentimientos de por medio y solo por placer, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo a salir lastimada de la misma forma que en que Salí por el padre de Emilia.

¿Tu sentías algo por él no es así?–entendiendo sus reacciones-

Así es, creerás que estoy loca por lo que te voy a decir pero la química que sentí con él era tan grande que solo me basto una noche para enamorarme de él. Fue una especie de amor a primera vista entre los dos o por lo menos eso pensé antes de darme cuenta que me había dejado a la madrugada siguiente sin si quiera despedirse.

Continuaraaa…


	8. Profesorcito de baile

**Holas chicas perdón la demora pero he estado con hartas cosas despues de esta vuelta a clases. Pero como regalo he subido actualización de segundas oportunidades y de la vida es un pañuelo.**

**Disfrútenlos**

**Capítulo 8 Profesorcito de baile**

**Damon Pov's **

Me daban vueltas una y otras vez las palabras de Elena mientras la esperaba que se prepara para el almuerzo de Klaus, será que Emilia es mi verdadera hija o será que todo esto es una terrible coincidencia que el destino me puso para que viviera en carne propia el daño que le había causado a esa chica. No, no puedo creer que haya tanta coincidencia pero si no creo eso entonces la otra alternativa me aterraba. Yo padre eso ni en los mejores sueños me lo imaginaria, pero tener un hijo mío y de Elena por una extraña razón no me molestaba, todo lo contrario me hacía feliz.

Ya estoy lista, vamos-mirándolo-

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando veo a una hermosa musa bajando por las escaleras quedando al instante anonadado con su belleza. Comencé a hacerle un escáner de abajo hacia arriba encontrándome con unos chalas negras con un taco que la hacían aún más sensual, un vestido que llegaba arriba de la rodilla de color fucsia con una tela vaporosa en el borde del escote profundo del vestido, tela que bajaba por el centro llegando a los muslos del vestido. Todo esto unido con un cinturón de la misma tela acentuando de esta manera su delicada silueta.

Damon, te encuentras bien –moviendo la mano por delante de su cara- ¡Damon!

¡Elena! –sorprendido por verla tan cerca-

¡Que te sucede!, llevo un rato hablándote pero tú no me decías ni una sola palabra solo estabas con la mirada perdida en no sé qué lugar.

Perdón es que te ves espectacular con ese vestido –dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado-

¿Te gusta? - girándose aún más para que la viera por todos los ángulos- Lo compré hace un par de días y jamás pensé que lo iba a ocupar tan pronto –emocionada-

Créeme has hecho la elección correcta –acercándose- ¿vamos? –ofreciéndole su brazo –

Si vamos –aceptando su brazo-

Es hora que comience la actuación -yéndose rumbo a la casa de Klaus-

Al llegar a la casa de Klaus se encontraron que no era solo un almuerzo de ellos dos sino que había muchos invitados. Entre ellos los hermanos de Klaus.

Bienvenido señor Salvatore y señorita Gilbert –estaba un mayordomo dando la bienvenida en la puerta-

Muchas gracias –asintiendo la cabeza para luego dirigirse al interior de la casa encontrándose con Klaus-

Amigo que gusto me da que hayas venido –abrazándolo-

El gusto es mío Klaus –sonrisa irónica-

Elena querida, ¡pero que hermosa estas! el tiempo te ha sentado muy bien primor –besando su mano-

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Klaus – hablándole en el mismo que hablaba Damon, a Klaus no le gustó mucho como la chica le hablaba pero lo dejo ahí-

Les presento a mi chica Hayley, Hayley ven a saludar a Damon y su novia Elena –la chica saludo muy amablemente a los dos-

Vaya no creí vivir para conocer a una novia de Damon Salvatore –sonriéndole-

Aunque no lo creas así es, esta mujer me ha robado el corazón, verdad mi amor – tomándola más por la cintura a Elena para darle un beso cargado de amor-

Es muy cierto Damon es un hombre increíble –apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el-

Ahh que tiernos se ven –colocando sus manos en sus mejillas mientras ve a la parejita. En ese momento desde lejos se escucha ¡Aquí esta mi futura cuñada favorita!-

Elijah que rico verte –dándose vuelta Hayley para saludar a Elijah-

El gusto es mío, pero que hermosas estas hoy – haciéndole que se de una vuelta-

lo mismo digo de ti, estas todo un príncipe-sonriéndole- déjame presentarte a Damon amigo de Klaus y Elena su novia-

Encantado de conocerlos -dándole la mano a Damon y un beso en la mejilla a Elena- el gusto es nuestro-

Hermano ola que gusto que estas aquí, Damon puedes venir un momento, tenemos que hablar de negocios –llevándoselo-

¡Cuando los negocios llaman, llaman! vas a tener que aprenderlo Elena, yo ahora tengo que ir a seguir saludando a los invitados, pero te dejo con la mejor compañía, retirándose Hayley hacia los otros invitados-

Al parecer no han dejado solos –mirándola para romper el silencio-

Así parece, aunque no quiero que te sientas obligado a quedarte conmigo si tienes que cosa que hacer adelante –decía Elena como para liberarlo del compromiso que Hayley había dejado entre dicho-

No es obligación, todo lo contrario me encantaría conocerte, peor primero ¿quieres tomar algo?

Un jugo podría ser

Enseguida te lo traigo –yéndose en busca de jugo-

**Por otro lado**

¿De qué negocio quieres hablar? – un poco molesto por dejar a Elena sola –

En realidad quiero presentarte a la nueva cliente Rose Coperman aquí esta Damon Salvatore gerente general y accionista de la empresa Mikavatore.

Encantado de conocerlo señor –mirándolo como si lo desnudara con la vista-

¡Vamos Rose! no le digas señor, eso lo hará sentirse viejo verdad Damon – golpeando su hombro – bueno yo los dejo para que se conozcan mientras voy a atender a mis invitados-

Y bien Damon eres más guapo de lo pensé acariciando su solapa, tú también eres una mujer muy linda –alejándose un poco para mantener la distancia-

Muchas gracias, aunque ahora entiendo porque eres uno de los solteros más codiciado del mundo- guiñándole el ojo-

En realidad eso está cambiando, tengo novia

Vaya que decepción Klaus me dijo que estabas soltero aunque no es problema para mi compartirte –comiéndoselo con la mirada –

**Con Elena **

Aquí está tu jugo –entregándoselo-

Y bien a ¿qué te dedicas? –mirándola –

Soy madre de una niña de 3 años

Vaya, jamás hubiera pensado que eras madre –sorprendido con la noticia-

Lo sé, me veo muy joven para hacerlo. Pero es la experiencia más maravillosa que una mujer puede pasar –brillándole los ojos - si conocieras a Emilia te enamorarías de ella, es un dulce de leche

Si la madre es tan linda y simpática me imagino lo bella que es -tomando un sorbo-

Pero no tienes ningún hobbies o algo

En realidad no, hace poco que llegue a esta ciudad, y por el momento he querido compartir el máximo de tiempo con mi hija.

Pero ¿no te gustaría hacer algo?

Siempre me ha gustado bailar, quizás más adelante busque algo en que inscribirme –tomando un sorbo de su jugo-

Mira que coincidencia, yo soy profesor de baile y tengo una academia, por si te interesa –sonriéndole-

¿En serio? – Asombrada por lo que escuchaba- ¿qué horarios tiene? –Interesándole lo que le contaba Elijah-

Hay para todos los gustos, solo tienes que ir algún – entregándole una tarjeta de us academia- y elegir en cual e inscribes

¡Muchas gracias! –Cogiendo la tarjeta- lo tendré en mente –

Aunque si no quieres dejar a tu pequeña sola, hago clases particulares a domicilio –guiñándole el ojo-, así que no tienes excusas para no ir.

Déjame pensarlo y te llamo –haciéndose la interesante-

Esperare ansioso tú llamada -sonriéndole-

Alguien no estaba muy contento con esa imagen que tenía a un par de distancia, pero frente de sus narices. Elena se veía muy relajada y hasta un poco coqueta conversando con un hombre , algo que nunca había podido lograr el y eso lo enfermaba.

Con permiso Rose pero tengo que dejarte un momento –no esperando que ella le respondiera se fue de su lado para caminar rápidamente donde esta Elijah y Elena –

-carraspeando- ¿Interrumpo? –Colocándose en medio de Elijah y Elena -

Para nada amor, a que no sabes la fantástica noticia que tengo que decirte

Haber sorpréndeme –tomándola de la cintura de una forma posesiva –

Podre hacer algo que me apasiona en mis tiempos libres –emocionada- y todo gracias a Elijah

¿Así? Y que sería mi amor

Bailar, Eli es profesor de baile y tiene una academia, ¿qué dices?

-No muy contento de que fuera ese chico el que la hiciera sonreír, en el fondo estaba feliz de verla contenta- me parece una excelente idea, y más si tú eres feliz con ellos –tomando su barbilla-

Créeme soy muy feliz – acortando la distancia para fundirse en un beso-

El almuerzo había estado a meno con todos los invitados del lugar. Acompañado de una rica comida y buena conversación. Damon como le había prometido a Elena aprovechaba cada momento para demostrarle su cariño y ella respondía a cada uno de ellos con la mejor de las sonrisas. Dejando a la vista de todos a una hermosa pareja de enamorados.

Damon no me vas a presentar a la chica que te acompaña –sentándose a su lado cuando ya se habían ido varios invitados-

Claro Rose, ella es Elena mi novia, Lena ella es rose la nueva cliente de nuestra empresa

El gusto es mío de conocerte, y déjame decirte que tienes una enorme suerte de tener al hombre mas guapo y sexy a tu lado –mirándolo como si quisiera saltar encima de el y devorarlo ahí mismo-

Lo sé, Damon es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no pienso dejarlo nunca –abrazándolo de forma posesiva-

Te doy un consejo Cuídalo muy bien, porque puede que una mujer más astuta llegue y te lo quite.

-entendiendo la indirecta- No te preocupes querida, lo tengo clarísimo. Aunque déjame decirte que no importa que luzca esa mujer o cuanto trabajo haga para quitármelo, se muy bien que Damon tiene solo ojos para mí, verdad cariño –mirándolo-

Así es solo ojos para mi princesa –besándola-

Bueno tortolitos- diciendo esto en tono irónico- debo retirarme, nos vemos Damon en tu oficina el lunes –besándolo en la mejilla de forma muy sensual-

Nos vemos Rose

Adiós querida –despidiéndose de beso también de Elena -

Adiós Rose

Continuaraaaaa….


End file.
